Perdedores hermosos
by Mischievous Whisper
Summary: Un gato y un sospechoso vendedor de dulces, eso han sido desde hace mucho, eso es lo único que quieren ser, han pasado tanto tiempo juntos que ya no recuerdan haber estado separados en primer lugar.


\- Hm –

Él levanta los ojos, su habitación se encuentra prácticamente a oscuras y en frente solo se alza la débil puerta estilo japonés tradicional que le separa de la escalera hacia los pisos inferiores. Como rey de su castillo feudal Kisue Urahara se ha retirado por la noche a su habitación, sus palidas manos mantienen un rollo abierto mientras se sienta en el suelo, previamente inclinado leyendo, un sonido típico le ha llamado la atención, algo que normalmente no oiría pero el silencio en el cuarto lo convierte en el más fuerte de los estruendos.

Estira su espalda poniéndose derecho, sin dejar su cómodo asiento en el suelo, no necesita mirar para saber qué es lo que está pasando, golpecitos suaves en la ventana de su habitación, más precisamente una suave pata cubierta de pelo pidiendo a golpes que la dejen entrar.

\- Puedes abrir sola –

Pero no hay respuesta, solo mas golpes, aprieta sus labios antes de dejar salir un suspiro, su figura cubierta en un kimono verde claro atraviesa la habitación, arrastra los calcetines en sus pies dejando bien en claro la molesta que es hacer unos escasos dos metros hasta la ventana. El extravagante dueño de la tienda ha desaparecido hace rato, ahora Urahara es él de nuevo, cansado y algo fanfarrón, sin su gorro y su abanico particular, se inclina hacia adelante fijándose directamente en la intrusa.

De un movimiento deja un espacio suficiente para que el brillante gato negro entre, aterrizando sin sonido alguno sobre el suelo, tomando asiento enseguida para relamerse la pata delantera.

\- Buenas noches – Urahara le dice dándole la espalda, a su propio ritmo vuelve a sentarse frente al pergamino, inclinándose para continuar con su lectura.

\- Si, ya, ya – El gato responde con su voz masculina llena de experiencia - ¿Acaso vengo en mal momento? ¿Leyendo algo de pornografía en viejos pergaminos? –

\- Muy graciosa, Yoruichi-san –

La escucha detrás, caminando en su forma de gato antes de que el distintivo sonido indique que ha dejado su forma animal, sus pasos desnudos en la madera se escuchan cercanos, su voz ahora más acorde a la de su figura femenina habla por encima.

\- ¿Entonces qué es eso? –

\- Reporte del Seireitei –

\- Te preocupas demasiado, sabes que recuperarán el tiempo perdido y Aizen no tardará en ser reemplazado –

Su traición dejó un gran hueco entre los trece capitanes, sin mencionar que dos más desertaron con él, algo que fue inevitable desde el principio y Urahara lo sabía, ha evitado decirlo por miedo precisamente de ser reprendido por la misma mujer detrás, odia que le guarden información.

Escucha su respiración al mismo tiempo que dos golpes, sus rodillas apoyándose sobre el suelo, pronto siente el calor inconfundible de esa figura esbelta aferrándose a él, sus manos aparecen rodeando su estómago, dedos entrelazados asegurando la captura, su rostro aterriza en el cuello de su traje tradicional, la mejilla de Yoruichi restregándose contra él en un mimo lento y osado, terminando por sentirla en su cuello, esa mejilla caliente al tacto, suave, contrastando con los restos de su barba que dan pequeños pinchazos a quien se atreva a tocarle. Mientras sube y baja en un reflejo felino se le escucha gemir, simula ronroneo que no puede hacer por su actual forma, tal vez otro reflejo que le ha quedado de tantas décadas convertida en un gato.

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos a divertirnos un ratito? – Su voz se vuelve gruesa y rasposa, comparable a la de esa forma alternativa, resuena en el oído de Urahara causándole una sonrisa.

\- Eso lo explica – Aclara él – Hueles a licor barato –

\- ¿Crees que no preguntaría si estuviera sobria? –

\- No _preguntarías, _sería más como un ultimátum –

\- Hoy me siento benevolente – En sus movimientos se nota algo distinto, no es la misma fiera exigente que llega a su habitación en tantas otras noches, su cuerpo desnudo se aferra al bata color verde y se queda allí, compartiendo el calor corporal entre ambos, añorando que no haya nada de tela para completar ese mimo – No me hagas rogar –

La idea de escucharle rogar es muy tentadora, admite él por dentro, pero es rara la ocasión y él tampoco tiene un humor juguetón, la noche oscura con un tinte blanco de invierno le ha ganado y solo quiere irse a la cama para abrazar cualquier calor que pueda encontrar allí. Tal vez, entre las sabanas de varios colores, pueda lograr tomar una pequeña venganza por hacerle abrir la ventana unos minutos atrás, uno nunca sabe hacia dónde se escapan las manos en completa oscuridad.

\- Quebrarías mi cuello si dijera que no –

La mujer ríe, finalmente soltándolo, no sin antes darle un beso en el cuello.

\- Realmente me conoces bien, Kisuke –

El pergamino se cierra y se enrolla para hacerse a un lado, Urahara deja su asiento y se dirige hacia afuera de la habitación en busca de un baño antes de meterse a la cama, mirando hacia atrás observa esa figura de piel morena colapsando en la cama y estirándose mientras bosteza, movimientos auténticamente animales, los ojos amarillos de Yoruichi le observan con ella boca abajo apoyada en sus brazos.

\- Vamos, no tardes, o te pisaré las bolas –

Esa amenaza no es una vacía, en su forma gato ella puede aterrizar en lugares peligrosos.

\- Eres de lo más vulgar – Le responde Urahara tras una falsa mueca de disgusto.

Otra noche, otra pelea a mimos.

* * *

**Pequeño escrito para una pareja de lo mas atractiva y de un fandom que no he escrito todavia inexplicablemente.**

**Dejen sus opiniones y puede ser que vuelva a darles amorsh?**

**Gracias por leer!**


End file.
